Lesson Learned (One Shot)
by cracklingfires
Summary: After hearing about Hogwarts all her life, Lily decides to take a little trip.


"Alright now, your trunks are on the train and so are your owls. You should be all set", Harry told his two sons while his wife Ginny stood back holding onto the hand of his youngest, Lily. The two boys in front of him were spitting images of himself while his daughter showcased the Weasley side of the family.

"Don't worry dad, if we need anything we'll send a letter with King or Fleet. We've both been to Hogwarts before, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Now when it's Lily's turn, you'll have something to worry about!"

"Hey! I heard that James!" Lily said as she tugged her hand away from her mother's and stocked over to where her brothers stood. "Just because I haven't gone to Hogwarts yet doesn't mean that I won't be prepared." she said while sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say Lil," Albus said. Just then the whistle of the train blew, signaling that all students should say their goodbyes and board the train. "Okay, well we have to go, so we will see you at Christmas time. Bye mum, bye dad, bye Lil!" he said, giving each a hug before stepping aside so that James could do the same.

As her husband moved out of the way, Ginny took his place and hugged both of her sons while saying, "My boys, I'm going to miss you so much and your sister is too, aren't you Lily?"

"Sure, see you soon!" Lily said as she left her brothers and parents to stand closer to the train. _I'll be seeing you sooner than you think!_ was the thought that ran through her little head.

Little did Albus and James know, their sister planned to stowaway on the train. Before leaving the house, Lily had stolen the invisibility cloak and was prepared to follow her brothers to Hogwarts. Despite being only ten, Lily had a very active and mischievous mind. Her mother blamed it on her Uncle George, but her father blamed it on her grandfather James. Either way, mischief runs in her blood, so she was bound to get into some trouble.

* * *

The whistle sounded one more time as a final call to all students and that was when she wrapped the cloak around herself. Her parents thought she was standing with the other young children and they were too busy with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to pay attention anyways.

Stepping into the line of students that had been formed, Lily followed everyone onto the train and smiled as she followed her brothers into an empty compartment. Curling up in the corner of the bench, Lily watched as her cousins Rose and Victoire joined them.

"Are you ready for another year? It seems like the last one just ended, doesn't it?" Rose asked after settling herself on the bench opposite of the three Potters.

"Yeah, it should be a good year. I can't wait for Quidditch to start up." James said. It was one of his favorite things to do, but he didn't understand why. He thought it may have something to do with flying, but he wasn't sure if that was it.

"Me too! Can you imagine what school will be like when Lily starts? She should be pretty good at Quidditch, but you never know." Albus added.

"Well, for the professors sake, I hope Lily grows up some. According to Grandma Molly she is a lot like Uncle George when he was in school." Victoire explained.

Lily smiled and laughed silently behind one hand. _I'll take that as a compliment. Who wouldn't want to be like Uncle George, he was the prank king!_

The train ride continued, as did the conversation, only breaking for when the sweets trolley came along. Seeing all the chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties made her hungry, but she didn't want to reveal herself just yet. She knew if she did, she would be sent back on the train right away.

Letting out a small sigh, she started to twiddle her thumbs underneath the cloak. There wasn't much else she could do without being seen. She had already stared out the window, made faces at her brothers, and played i-spy, so her options were running out fast. Thankfully, when she thought she couldn't twiddle any longer, she felt the train starting to slow and saw that her family had slipped robes on over their clothes. _This is it, Hogwarts, here I come!_

* * *

The train pulled into Hogsmeade and Lily followed the rest of the students up to the castle and into the Great Hall. Standing off to the side, she watched as the tables filled up and the first years got sorted. It all amazed her! She had always heard about Hogwarts, but seeing it was better than anything she could have ever imagined. Unfortunately, she let her awe take over and she found herself in front of the Sorting Hat. Everyone was busy eating and the hat just sat on the stool in front of the professors table.

Carefully reaching out, she made to touch the hat, but the cloak slipped. Her fingers were revealed and unknown to her, this slip hadn't gone unnoticed. A hand came from behind and closed around hers.

"I know it's you Lily." James whispered as he pretended to examine the hat before steering her away and out of the hall. Once they were alone, James grabbed at the cloak and removed it from his sister's body. "What are you doing here Lil?"

Nervously, she shifted from one foot to the other before answering. "Well, I wanted to see Hogwarts. You, Albus, Mum, and Dad make it sound so great, but I have never been, so I didn't see what was so great about the place."

"Well you should have waited until you were old enough. Mum and Dad are probably worried sick. No doubt they have already alerted everyone of your disappearance. "

Just then a large shadow was cast on the pair and both looked to the creator.

"Sorry to interrupt this here family moment, but I got an owl from your folks earlier. This was included."

"Thanks Hagrid," James said as he took the Howler and held it out to his sister. "You better open it Lil." He said, watching as Lily shied away from his outstretched hand.

Gingerly she wrapped her fingers around the red envelope and with a slight tremble she peeled the envelope open, only to drop it as she heard her mother's screaming voice.

"Lily Luna Potter! Do you know how worried your father and I were? We had no idea where you could have gone! You nearly gave me a heart attack. When you get back home you are in big trouble missy!" When the talking had stopped, Lily watched to see the envelope tear itself up. Then looking up, she saw not only her brother and Hagrid, but the whole of the Great Hall as well.

"Ms. Potter, if you will follow me please." A man stepped forward and ushered her up the stairs. She didn't know where she was being taken or who this man was. Finally they stopped at an office. Taking in her surroundings, she saw that there were several plants lining the window sills. "Take a seat Lily," not waiting for her to seat herself, the man continued, "I always knew your family would rub off on you, but I never thought that you would be gallivanting across the country without telling anyone at the age of ten!" A wrinkle was forming in the middle of his forehead and he kept running a hand over it as if that would smooth it out. Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and offered a small smile.

Lily saw the smile and gave a small one of her own before asking a question that had been nagging her since she entered the office, "If you know my family, why don't I know you?"

The man chuckled lightly at her question before answering, "I'm a busy man and your parents are busy as well, however we have met before," He said as he turned toward the window, giving her a view of his back. "It must have been seven or eight years ago that I saw you last. You were two at the time, I believe. Your parents had to go away on urgent business, so I stepped in and kept an eye on you and your brothers."

"But who are you exactly?" She asked.

The man turned back to her and smiled slightly before answering, "I'm your godfather Lily. I went to school with your parents and I fought side by side with them in the war against Voldemort. I was there the night you were born and I've kept an eye on you every day of your life. I was always nearby and ready to reveal myself if need be."

Lily's bright brown eyes widened as she let the information sink in. "So, the time I fell out of the tree and should have broken my arm, and the time that James pushed me down the stairs, Mum said I must have a guardian angel, but it was you!" She said as she pieced things together. "This means that you knew I was on the train today, you knew I had taken the invisibility cloak!"

"Bingo!" He said, a slight smirk played on his lips as he looked at his goddaughter.

"So, if you knew, why didn't you stop me?"

"Trust me, I thought about it, but I also wanted to see what clever little plan you had thought up this time. I may have been a timid boy as a first year, but by seventh year I was leading the D.A. Don't get me wrong, I like a bit of fun as much as the next person and I find watching you to be very entertaining." He explained, chuckling a bit when Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well Mr. Godfather, do you have a name? I refuse to refer to you as the godfather like that muggle movie!"

"You can call me Neville." He said while making his way over to the chair across from Lily. After making himself comfortable, he continued, "Your father and I decided that you will be staying with me here in the castle until further notice. In a few months you will be eleven, yes?" when she nodded, Neville continued, "When the time comes we will go to Diagon Alley and get you fitted for robes and a wand, however since you have yet to officially enter Hogwarts, you won't have access to any of the items until then." Lily's face had shown excitement when he spoke of getting a wand from Ollivander's, but then her face fell when she heard his stipulation.

"This is my punishment isn't it?"

"That it is. You told James that you wanted to see Hogwarts and that is exactly what you are going to do. You will be able to sit in on lessons, but not participate until you are of age. Aren't you glad you got on the train?" He joked with a smile. "Now, it's late, so you should get to bed. The bedrooms are through there, yours is on the left." Neville said while pointing to a darkened doorway that she hadn't noticed earlier.

Pushing herself from her seat, Lily walked to the doorway and as she passed through it became illuminated. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Neville with his wand out and pointed in her direction. "I thought you might like to be able to see where you were headed." He explained as he set his wand on the desk next to the chair. Rolling her eyes, Lily continued in the direction that Neville had indicated and found a bedroom with a bed, nightstand, desk, and a trunk. The trunk was set at the end of the bed and on the top the initials 'LLP' were carved. _Well, I wanted to come to Hogwarts_.

* * *

The next day Lily ate with the students and attended classes with the students. This quickly became a routine and Lily hated it. Not being able to participate was killing her and this didn't go unnoticed by Neville.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_The boys are doing well and so is Lily. She has made quite a few friends_

_and has turned into quite the bookworm. Her aunt would be proud._

_She has been attending classes with the students, as agreed upon,_

_but it's tough on her. She's dying to get her hand on a wand, but_

_I can sense that she's afraid to step out of line. She's been on her _

_best behavior_

_I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Neville_

He read over his letter one last time before giving it to his owl. As the bird flew away Neville smiled, _lesson learned._


End file.
